User blog:Element K/YouTube Vs History and Element's Rap Battles Reborn - Double Hint Blog with Scarce
Hey what’s up guys it’s Scarce here and today we got a new blog and we have a TON of stuff to talk about today, there are so much updates happening in Element K’s series. There is in fact so much stuff that it has been decided that this will be a double hint blog. Now if you don’t know what a double hint blog is, it’s basically a blog that contains news and hints for both Element’s Rap Battles Reborn which will continue on after finishing the first season of the upcoming series YouTube Vs History series. First up we have here is coming from Element K himself, he tweeted out the following: That’s right guys so maybe Kyle is experimenting with fast raps, slow raps and going with the beat and such so we can expect that in the upcoming battles he will release if he learns how to do it and man I hope you fucking learn how to do that because it would be a cool aspect and could add new dimensions to your battles. Next up we have here from a leak of fucking random pictures and random hints coming from Element K’s feed and folders, with six of these pictures being labeled “YTvH_S1_B1_Hint” and such and only one photo being titled as “ERBR_S1_B1_Hint” Apparently, Kyle was not done with the ERBR hints when this was released but either way these photos are out there now for the public to see and guess the first 6 battles they’ll be getting in YouTube Vs History. YTvH_S1_B1_Hint.png|Series Premiere YTvH_S1_B2_Hint.png|2nd Battle YTvH_S1_B3_Hint.png|3rd Battle YTvH_S1_B4_Hint.png|4th Battle YTvH_S1_B5_Hint.png|5th Battle YTvH_S1_B6_Hint.png|6th Battle ERBR_S2_B1_Hint.png|MOVED TO MID-SEASON Our third news for today is coming from yours truly. I have been given the rest of the ERBR hints by Kyle for the sake of completing the ERBR hints. Here are the hints given to me: “We’ll be having a duel between young rulers. What could possibly go wrong when the New Kingdom takes the stage of this new season? From what I can tell, this match-up will be remembered for millenniums.” “Bring on the flamboyance, bring on the fame. Songs and paint, and then they came. They took the themes to twist. They changed a bit of this and this. Now their fields will never be the same.” “This battle is a spiritual successor to one of the season 1 battles such as how Mozart Vs Skrillex is the spiritual successor to Bieber Vs Beethoven and this theme might even ''drag on ''into season 3.” “Is it real or fake, who knows? Either way this battle will be magical and has locked itself as the 5th battle of the season.” To be honest with you guys, Kyle is pretty bad at giving hints, these hints are either too vague or too obscure but hey, if that’s how he wants to mind boggle you guys then let him do his thing. Another interesting thing is how there is absolutely no hint to the mid-season finale possibly indicating he hasn’t thought of anything yet but nobody knows for certain. Last story of the day is another tweet coming from Element K, he said this: If you didn't know, NightFalcon9004 and Tkid115 are both amazing users of the wiki with amazing series and it's cool to see them help Element K out. It's going to make the battles really cool and I'm really excited for what comes out of this collab. And that it’s for the blog today guys, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, leave a thumbs up and I’ll see you guys later. Peace! Category:Blog posts